Needing A Good Scare
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha gets the hiccups, nothing seems to work. Not even a good tickle! So Rachel decides to call an expert on the surefire cure for hiccups, a good scare!


**Inspired by the Vampirina episode 'Hiccupire', here's a little story I wanted to do. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sasha was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

Her sister Rachel walked in. "Hey, Sasha!"

Without taking her mouth off the glass, Sasha held up a finger to tell her sister wait for a response.

After swallowing the water, Sasha exhaled a big breath. She paused, then sighed in relief. "Sorry about that. Had the hiccups."

"Oh, I hate those." Rachel said. "You held your breath while drinking water?"

Sasha nodded. "Yep. That's all I-HIC!" Sasha hiccuped. "Oh, man! HIC!"

"Still got them, huh?"

"Well-HIC! Duh! HIC!"

Snare-oh walked in. "What's going on?"

"Sasha's got the hiccups." Rachel said. "We got to get rid of them."

"Say no more!" Snare said reassuringly. "Rachel! Stand back!"

Rachel stood back right away. Sasha was confused until Snare-oh used his tendrils to grab her arms and hold them up high. Snare-oh wiggled his cloth fingers toward Sasha. "I'm going to tickle you, Sashaaaaa!" the mummy cooed in his teasing voice.

Sasha squeaked before breaking out in laughter once Snare-oh tickled her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Who's a ticklish girl? It's you, isn't it? Coochy, coochy, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Snare-oh sang. After a decent amount of time, the alien mummy stopped tickling. "Better?"

After a few exhausted pants, Sasha felt her hiccups were gone.

"HIC!"

They weren't.

Snare-oh was dumbfounded. "I don't believe it! Tickling always works!"

"HIC! Well apparently-HIC! It didn't! HIC!"

"This is worse than we thought!" Rachel said, worried. "We need to call Frankenstrike!"

"He's on a mission! HIC!" Sasha was really annoyed by these hiccups. "We gotta do something ourselves! HIC!"

Snare-oh went to the cubbard and got some peanut butter. "Maybe eating some peanut butter will do the trick."

As Sasha grabbed and spoon and opened the jar of peanut butter, Rachel left the kitchen, she peeked in so not to be seen.

Rachel watched Sasha eat several spoonfuls of peanut butter. A few moments later, se was back to hiccuping.

"Those are tough hiccups." Rachel said to herself. "I guess there's one thing we'll have to do. A sure-fire away to eliminate the hiccups." She took out her phone to make some calls.

* * *

Sasha sat in the living room, still hiccuping. "What am I gonna-HIC! do?! HIC! HIC! HIC! These are the-HIC! Worst-HIC! Hiccups-HIC! EVER! HIC!"

Out of options, Sasha decided she should just let her hiccups go away by themselves. She decided to relax in the private comfort of her bedroom.

Sasha hiccuped all the way upstairs to her room. She opened the door and promptly plopped on her bed.

But when she laid on her bed, she felt something hard underneath her pillow. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a skeleton's hand! It wiggled it's bony fingertips at Sasha.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and threw the hand. It hit the wall and plopped onto the floor. Sasha kept screaming when the hand crawled toward her. She panicked and ran to her closet to get away from the hand.

But when she opened the door, a skeleton in a suit popped out! It's skull was inches from Sasha's horrified face.

"BOOOOOOOO!" the skeleton wailed.

Sasha fell on her backside, screaming even louder as she scurried out of her room. But the terror didn't stop there. Once Sasha stepped out, she was surrounded by even more skeletons! They all booed, moaned and cackled at Sasha, reaching out their spooky, bony hands toward Sasha!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sasha screamed the biggest scream of her life. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted in fright.

* * *

An hour or so later, Sasha woke up and squeaked seeing the skeletons that scared her. She flipped over and buried her face in her pillow, shivering profusely.

"Sasha! It's okay!" It was Rachel's voice. "They're our friends!"

"Huh?!" Sasha looked over her shoulder and saw that it was her friends. Her skeleton friends! Skully Pettibone, Jack Skellington, Sans, Papyrus, and Chef Remy Bones.

"Guys?! W-What are you all doing here?!" Sasha asked, her heartbeat slowing down.

"Rachel called me and said you had the worst case of hiccups!" Jack said. "And since the best cure for hiccups is a good scare, I called other skeletons to help pull off the perfect scare!"

"And boy, did it work!" Skully said. "Your hiccups are gone!"

"A _screaming_ success!" Sans joked.

Sasha paused. She waited for a hiccup to happen. But there were no hiccups! Her hiccups were scared away! "Oh my gosh! You're right! My hiccups are gone!"

"Our team scare was parfait!" Chef Remy proudly declared.

"Parfait?" Sasha arched her brow. "Is that some sort of desert?"

The skeleton chef laughed. "Oui, it is. But it's also French for perfect." He snapped his fingers. "In fact, let's celebrate with some of my scream cheesecake parfaits!"

"Sounds good to me!" Papyrus rubbed his non-existent belly. "I'm starved!"

Sasha giggled. "After the day I've had, I could use a sweet treat." She yelped when the stray skeleton hand crawled onto her leg and returned to Jack's wrist.

"What? I can't eat with one hand." Jack said. He chuckled as he sat down and gave Sasha a hug. "I'm glad you're better, Sasha."

"Yeah, thanks, Jack." Sasha sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "But next time, go easy on the scary."

"I'll try. But it won't be easy..." Jack said. "BOO!"

Sasha squeaked and leaped away from Jack, the skeleton giggled. "You're so much fun to scare!"

"Indeed you are! Boooooo!" Chef Remy bellowed. He, Jack, Skully, Sans, and Papyrus put on their scary acts and started closing in on Sasha.

Feeling both spooked and playful, Sasha ran away from the silly skeletons as they chased her down the stairs and into the living room. They had her back against the corner of the room.

They all pounced, grabbed Sasha's arms...and started tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO!" Sasha squealed with laughter as the skeletons tickled her stomach, sides, and armpits.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" the boneheads sang. Rachel watched from the room entrance, smiling and shaking her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha couldn't stop laughing feeling their skeletal fingers wiggling against her tickle spots. "NO MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO TICKLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, that's enough." said Rachel. "Give my sister some air."

The skeletons ceased their ticklish onslaught. Sasha laid limp and tired against the corner. Jack gently scooped up Sasha in his arms. "Alright, gentlemen. Let's give Sasha the rest she deserves!" He carefully laid Sasha on the couch.

Papyrus removed Sasha's socks and began massaging her feet while Sans rubbed her shoulders.

Sasha sighed blissfully as the skeleton brothers pampered her.

"How do you feel, Sasha?" asked Chef Remy, bringing Sasha a glass of water. Sasha gladly drank her water.

"Much better." Sasha answered, feeling more relaxed than she did this morning. "Thanks, guys."

"Anything for you, Sasha." said Sans. "We love you like family, no bones about it." he joked.

"And for once, I actually agree with Sans." said Papyrus.

Sasha began to feel sleepy from the splendid massage. "Thank you. You guys are the best..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

While Sasha slept, Chef Remy and Rachel quietly snuck in the kitchen to make Remy's special desert.

As things were cooking in the kitchen, Jack saw how peaceful Sasha was sleeping. Despite having seemingly incurable hiccups and being scared silly, she actually enjoyed her day.

Jack stroked Sasha's head as she slept. "Life's no fun without a good scare."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, Amiga! when you get a chance, let's talk somewhere else for a story idea! :)**


End file.
